Resident Evil OutbreakFile 3
by Topher.Star
Summary: The story continues as seven survivors fight their way through a city filled with nightmarish things. Events following file2 of the Outbreak series with new scenarios and places. please R
1. Retail Nightmare

1

_A/N: This is a Outbreak fic. It takes place after file 2 (duh) and all of this is from my own head. This has nothing to do with the possible third installment of the Outbreak series._ _It is told from the perspective of each of the survivors in random orders, depending on what happens to whom._

_Hope you all enjoy!_

**Scenario 1: Retail Nightmare-Racoon City Mall**

_The darkness that settled over Racoon city seemed forever permanent. The sky was a jet black, with a tinge of red from the various fires that slowly engulfed the city. Helicopters holding fireman and police men flew around in panic, not knowing which fire to put out or who to save. Humans shrieked from every dark corner as a living nightmare unfolded before them, blossoming like some twisted freakish flower. How could this happen? How could this nightmare suddenly burst into the lives of 7 survivors like a tsunami?_

Cindy slumped against the wall, feeling hopeless and tired. All she wanted to do was to sleep, but with the fear of being killed if she even closed her eyes for even a second stopped her. Cindy couldn't really explain the things that had gone down within the last couple of hours. It felt to bizarre to even put a label on them. The burning inferno of a hotel, a horrid college filled with unholy creatures, a mutant zoo with all the appeal of rotting corpse, and dark and dank Subway station filled with...bugs, and a trek through the city only to miss the escape copter by inches. Now they were in the Mall, a once favorite place for Cindy was now a haven from the mass of undead now pounding on the bullet proof glass of the building's main entrance. They pushed and shuffled against the glass, reinforced by a barricade made by Kevin Ryman and David King. Cindy could still hear the hungry moans and desperate wails. Cindy bit her lip and looked at the group. George was pacing back and fourth, whispering to himself. Alyssa was sitting by the massive fountain, jotting down things in a small notebook. David was standing completely still, his eyes distant. Yoko was sitting by a planter, searching through her backpack. Kevin was reloading that gun of his. Mark was looking at the mall map, and jim was by the escalators, farthest away from the undead and glancing nervously around. They all had been through so much together in the last hours. Defying death and dodging monsters. She felt like she owed all of them her life, but all she could do was help them in turn for pulling her through the darkest of times.

Cindy Sighed and glanced at the undead, still trying to get through. Many questions filled her head at once, but one stood out more than the others..._Will I live to see the daylight?_

Alyssa scratched out yet another sentence._ Damn it, I can't put together one fucking paragraph._ Alyssa was starting to get very annoyed. She just wanted to break something, throw her pen against the wall, or watch a zombie shake as her taser shocked it dead. She smiled slyly to herself. Then again, having a gun would help as well, but seeing as how those were rare in a city filled with zombies, she would have to keep the taser, just in case. Alyssa stood up and smoothed out her hair.

"Well people. I think we need to get moving. That wont hold for long." Alyssa said, her voice echoing as she pointed to the barricade.

She crossed her arms and looked from person to person waiting for a response.

"I agree." David spoke up suddenly in his rough voice. "We need to get going."

David glanced over at Alyssa, but just as quickly looked away to the mass of zombies outside._ Gotta keep going. I have to find her..._. David clenched his fist and looked down. She was the only thing missing in his life right now. He had no idea where she was, and that scared him. Maria, his only daughter was out there somewhere. He remembered dropping her off at her mothers in the morning, leaving to her waving through the second story window. That was the last he ever saw from her. David, sighed and turned around, maria's face in his mind. Her glowing brown eyes, her flowing dark hair and her mocha colored skin, given to her by her mother, Carmen._ I need to find her..._

"Where else is there do go?" Mark asked, crossing his arms.

"We need to find an exit. Maybe out the back where the shipping and sending goes?" Alyssa brushed hair from her face and tapped a red slightly heeled flat on the faux tile floor.

"Sounds good. Maybe we could find a car too." Kevin added, slipping his .45 into it's hollister.

"Hey man, what if those freaks are there!" Jim walked over, looking nervous...again.

"Then we kill em'" Kevin smiled, motioning towards his guns.

"We all don't have weapons idiot." Alyssa gave him a side glance.

"Settle down Ice Queen." Kevin smirked.

"Fuck you..." Alyssa spat.

"Anytime babe, but I'll take a rain check." Kevin countered.

"You pig" Alyssa grumbled under her breath.

"Bitch says what?"

"BOTH OF YOU STOP!" Mark exclaimed, looking from Kevin to Alyssa.

They both stopped and looked at Mark.

Mark Wilkins was a man that demanded power when you looked at him. Authority etched itself into his African-American face. He was like the strict father on those sitcoms shows that could grounded you, and tell a joke all at the same time. It was almost sickening to think of how effective he was as a whole. After all, years a army training needed to amount to something, why not be it leadership skills? Mark had organized rescue teams, saved men from being shot, and had a family. There was something morbidly special about the old an who now radiated everything a leader was.

"We need to calm down and think of a plan. Kevin, David, you two go on ahead just incase there are any zombies about. The rest of us will follow your lead."

Kevin and David looked at each other and nodded. Then they both turned around and entered further into the Mall. Kevin held his gun at the ready and David gripped his knife tightly.

Yoko stood up. They were spilting up? No, that was a bad thing. Hadn't they seen one scary movie in their entire lives? The team that splits up always dies. Yoko slung the backpack over her shoulder and walked up to the rest. She looked up at them, due to her shortness and all. Yoko hadn't really talked much since this all happened. She had never been the talkative type. Plus now that Greg had revealed Yoko had been in an accident, the whole team seemed to shun her and watch her closely at the same time. Yoko knew something bad had happened in her past, but she had no clue as to what. It all seemed dark and grim, as if she had heard it from a tragic fairytale. Yoko wasn't even sure that her name was Yoko anymore. Insecurity was such a horrible thing to deal with.

"Do you think that's a good idea? I mean, Shouldn't we all stay together?"

Mark glanced at the little Asian woman. "Naw, this is fine. Gives us time to clear the path so we can all have a smooth walk to the back."

Yoko looked down and breathed in. This was all so wrong.

**Part 2**

The back of the Mall seemed more like a giant warehouse. It was dark, dusty and every movement someone made echo through the whole room. They had only been there seconds when George had noticed David pulling his knife from the throat of one of those creatures. There was a sickening splat at it fell to the floor, and a pool of blood formed around it. George slipped his hands into his pockets and looked at David.

"So. Any way out?"

David thrust a thumb behind him towards a large metal shutter.

"Oh well. Does it open?"

David shook his head.

"I see..."

"Kevin's working on it." David grunted as he turned to a door against the left wall.

George nodded and looked to his right. There were many boxes in here, seemingly filled with merchandise for the various stores. There were also giant steel shelves that held...even more boxes. George sighed. Maybe he could find some food somewhere, his stomach was growling.

Kevin looked at the panel in front of him. He searched with his eyes for any sign of a button that could be used to raise the shutter. Maybe it would be red. Kevin liked red buttons, they usually did something cool. Kevin pushed a blinking green button and looked out the small office window and into the warehouse. The lights suddenly came on.

"Nope." Kevin said to himself and pushed another.

The sound of a lunch horn echoed loudly and Kevin saw Alyssa glare at him through the window, holding her ears.

"Diva..." Kevin chuckled. He looked back down at the panel and smiled, pressing a solid black button.

There was a metallic clicking down and then the sound of chains working of a belt and Kevin smiled. He walked out of the office and gave them a thumbs up. Kevin stood by the shutter, helping it up.

_Uuuuuhhhhhhh!_

Kevin jumped and looked down. More fuckin zombies, and lots of them. They clawed at the cement of the warehouse floor, trying to reach for Kevin's leg.

"Shit!" Kevin jumped back, pulling out his gun and aiming for one of the heads.

_BANG_

A zombie gurgled and fell.

_BANG_

Two fell.

Suddenly the whole team was at his side, fighting off the zombies that were pouring into the warehouse.

Cindy stamped of one of their heads, his skull crushing and a piece of flesh sliding off.

Alyssa charged up her taser and shoved it against the nearest zombies head, frying its brains instantly.

George shoved one against a wall and punched it's face, a snap echoing in the room.

Jim kicked one away from him and stabbed it in the chest with a lead pipe.

Mark shot three down with three clean shots.

David slammed a wrench against ones skull and in three swipes of his knife another went down.

It seemed hours that they had been fighting these things. The crowd slowly went down as the warehouse floor was littered with decaying bodies. All that was left was Yoko, pushing the last against a metal shelf where it smacked it's head and slumped to the floor. They were all panting, as if they just ran a 12 k run. Blood stained the walls and their shoes as they left the warehouse quickly.

Kevin spotted a nearby U-haul sized truck and was happy to see, after killing the undead driver, that he still had the keys. Kevin smiled and turned.

"Hop in everyone."

The survivors glanced at each other and frowned. They all didn't want to go in the back, where they would surely be knocked around.

"Shotgun." Alyssa announced and swiftly walked tot he passenger seat, hoped in, and buckled up.

They all rolled their eyes and jumped into the back, leaving the shutter open.

Kevin jumped into the drivers seat and started up the car. Alyssa reached over and cruised the radio stations, but everything was just static. She thought she had heard the undead moan on one station, but decided to just let it be.

As they sped down the street Alyssa looked out the window. To her surprise there was barely anything on the city streets. It was almost...silent. At that moment Alyssa really thought they could all get out of this alive.

"Fuck!"

_Scccreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeech!_

_BAM!_

Alyssa opened her eyes. Everything was blurry at first, but it suddenly cleared. She held a hand to her head, to feel a bump by her head connecting with the window.

"Aww...god dammit."

Alyssa looked out the window. The whole truck had flipped on it's side. A fire slowly burned in the engine as Alyssa rolled her eyes and kicked open the passenger's door. She slowly crawled out and looked up seeing a giant sign.

**Racoon City Park**


	2. Just A Walk In The Parl prt1

_Sorry for the long wait 3_

**Scenario 2- Just a Walk in the Park- Raccoon City Park**

_Dark settled over the massive collection of trees that stretched seemingly forever. The park was quiet and ominous, filled with sinister shadows of nightmares and lost hopes. Yet, something lurks, something all too evil, something morbid and cunning._

George held his head. The pain. He clenched his face and sat up. He opened his eyes, and his vision was pixilated, not able to see anything clearly for a few seconds. What the hell had happened? No, that was an easy question, they had crashed. But how? Had they run into something? Had Kevin and Alyssa been attacked? There was no way to tell really. Everything was dark; he could hear moans around him, from his fellow survivors.

"Everyone OK?" George muttered.

"Y…yes." Yoko muttered.

"Mmmhmmm" Cindy said, near him.

"For the most part." replied mark.

"Yeah, but I think Jim is knocked out."

George smiled. Good, everyone was ok.

Alyssa couldn't believe it. _Fucking crashed that asshole_. She glanced over at Kevin, who was walking to the back of the truck, to open the back for the others. She clicked her tongue and walked a little forward, towards the iron gates of the park. Once a happy place, filled with sunlight and children. She couldn't see anything past a small bench in the distance. She sighed and opened the gate, slipping in. Bugs chirped loudly as she walked down the brick path, her shoes making almost silent clicking noises. The bench came closer and closer. There was something on it. A small dark silhouette, non-moving. She squinted her eyes but it was still obscured. She paused for a moment, she should really go back, and see if the others were OK, the crash must have rattled them. There was something intoxicating about what was going on, she couldn't look away. She got closer and closer. She gasped.

It was a child. A child's whose eyes were blank and dead. A thin film of white string was spun around her. A silky veil that blew in the slight wind that had suddenly rushed through the park. The child was groaned and turned a head towards Alyssa, the child sat up, moaning. _A zombie._ Alyssa's eyes widened. She clutched the taser at her side, but she couldn't. She couldn't kill a child. Alyssa stepped back as the little zombie walked a bit closer. The soft silky strands had holes torn in then as the undead child moved. And suddenly a thick silky strand shot from a nearby redwood tree. A thick dripping wad of…web. Alyssa looked up and screamed. A massive spider, the size of a school bus crawled down the trunk; its dark red eyes looked at her. Poison dripped from its fangs as it drew the zombie child in, towards its twitching fangs. The zombie reached those teeth and it stuck its fangs into the child, drinking blood. Some blood sloshed to the floor, and Alyssa turned to run. She panted as she started to run, but she got about six feet when she felt a dripping sticky web engulf her and she fell to the floor.

Cindy felt a hand pull her up right. She looked up into the face of Kevin and smiled. He gave her a smile back and winked. She blushed slightly as he turned to help another survivor up. She blinked and stepped from the back of the truck. A few street lights were on, but it was still very dark, she looked up to see the Raccoon Park sign and she frowned. They would have to go through the park; it was the fastest way to get to the highway that led out of the city. But what would be in the park? Zombies? Or any number of horrible monsters they had seen on this trip through the layers of hell? She sighed and looked down, looking back at Yoko who had exited the truck and was dusting herself off.

Yoko coughed and looked around, she didn't recognize this place. She had never been in this part of the city before, preferring to stay in the urban area mostly; this was very near the mountains. The mountains she had heard stories. Stories of hikers disappearing, and mysterious attacks by what people thought were wolves. Yoko suddenly became very nervous. Could those things be in this Park?

A scream made all of them stop.

A scream that sounded too familiar.

"Alyssa" David whispered.

They all looked at each other. What could have happened to their friend?

**Part 2**

Alyssa struggled against the web, but it was no use. The silky strands were like chains wrapped around her whole body. She couldn't see, the web was too thick. Where was she? She remembered being carried somewhere, carried and spun in a web high up somewhere. She could almost feel the ground being far away. Alyssa shuddered. This was just like that damn moth deep below the city's surface. Flapping its terrible wings and capturing who ever walked do slow across that bridge. Déjà vu, of the paranormal kind. Alyssa breathed in sharply. She could hear crawling noises, like a million scratching noises around her, which didn't help her calm down. She prayed silently for the others to find her, wherever she was.

The forest was dark, and the occasional zombie came across the path. Nothing David couldn't handle, just a quick knife combination he had perfected over time. Something he had made up when he had grown up in Brooklyn as a teenager. His father had been a salesman, so they traveled everywhere with him as he did his business. It had been his father, mother, himself and his three sisters, all cramped into one small apartment for a few months. They had finally settled in Raccoon city, where his father had quit his job and taken up a job as a chef at a small Mexican food restaurant. His mother had died that year, of breast cancer. But David didn't like thinking of his past. His past was just a story, just words.

David wiped the blood from his knife onto his pants, cleaning off the shimmering blade. He grunted and shut the knife once again. He looked at the others, starring down at the body, seeing if it was Alyssa.

Jim stood nervously behind Kevin. Alyssa had been missing for about twenty minuets now, and there had been no sign of her, only a broken taser by a bench. He breathed in, trying to calm himself, trying to settle the twitching throughout his body, nervous twitching, it ran in the Chapman family.

Kevin walked on, the others followed him. His eyes darted left and right looking for any sign of movement, which he would promptly shoot, and ask questions later. _But what if you shoot Alyssa, you big idiot?_ He smirked. It was as if Alyssa were talking to him, calling him all kinds of names. How like Alyssa to be captured, that drama queen. Kevin had expected Cindy to be the Damsel in Distress in all of this, but Cindy kept herself well, doing more than expected. She had willingly fought against the most gruesome of creatures, always being the quick one and ducking fatal blows. Alyssa on the other hand was a cold hearted bitch who would rather turn her back to a battle and find another route. Was that so bad? Avoiding conflict was a good trait…sometimes.

Alyssa felt as if she couldn't breathe. She felt things…on her. They crawled on her, tiny things. She felt faint. Where was everyone? She felt a movement near her and whimpered. This was SO not like her.

* * *

_This scenario will be a 2 chapter part, because a lot of things happen, including a lengthy boss fight. Stay tuned for the next chapter!_


End file.
